The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing environmental protection for an electronic device, more particularly to an enclosure to provide environmental protection for an electronic device operable in a wireless communication system.
A communication system is operable to communicate information between a transmitting station, also referred to as a calling party, and a receiving station, also referred to as a receiving or called party, by way of a communication network. Operation of a wireless communication system transfers information between the transmitting and receiving stations via one or more base stations. These transmitting and receiving stations are also known as wireless communication devices, cell phones or mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA""s), or portable computers. As the capability and sophistication of the wireless communication system has increased, the proliferation of mobile communication devices has led to widespread use in environments detrimental to the operation of electronics within these devices. Consequently, users are expanding the conditions for using the mobile phone to include the active outdoor activities such as running, hiking, bicycle riding, etc. Protecting the wireless communication device from such demanding conditions is important, as environmental conditions such as high moisture and salinity are likely to reduce reliability of the wireless communication device.
It would be useful to provide a protective barrier, or enclosure, to minimize conditions deleterious to the wireless communication device where the protection offered is effective as a moisture barrier and also operate the communication device while in the enclosure. In addition, the enclosure should be easily attachable and separable from the mobile communication device.
The present invention encompasses an enclosure to provide environmental protection for an electronic device, such as a mobile station, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a portable computer. The apparatus of the present invention comprises a protective housing to encapsulate the electronic device, thereby providing environmental protection against the deleterious effects of high moisture, salinity, airborne contaminates such as dust, sand or pollutants. In addition, the enclosure may comprise means for communication with the electronic device, for example to answer an incoming phone call, without having to expose the enclosed electronic device. The enclosure may include a indicator for providing an alert notification of an unsolicited activation of the electronic device.
A more complete appreciation of all the advantages and scope of the present invention can be obtained from the accompanying drawings, the following detailed description of the invention and the appended claims.